Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer (also known as a Barbasapien) from Vulpin. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance Wildmutt Wildmutt appears to be a large, tan-grey dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. Wildmutt wears a red and balck collar which contains the Simplicitrix symbol. Negative Wildmutt Negative Wildmutt has light blue fur. He wears a white collar with a black stripe that houses the Negative Simplicitrix. Emo Wildmutt Negative Wildmutt has dark olive-tan fur. He wears a brown collar with a black stripe that houses a tan Simplicitrix. File:Negative_Wildmutt.PNG|Negative Wildmutt File:Emo_Wildmutt.png|Emo Wildmutt Powers *Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. *Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. *Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. *Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. *Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet are prehensile. *The porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. *Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. *Due to Alan's abilities, Wildmutt has the ability of fourth wall awareness. However, due to his speech impediment, it is unknown how he would do so. *As shown in RWBYA, optical illusions have no effect on him due to his lack of eyes. Weaknesses *Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking, roaring, and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. *Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. *Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). *When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. History Appearances Alan *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (unintentional cameo debut) Richard *''Alan 10'' (goes Ultimate) *''RWBYA'' (goes Ultimate) Dragon Name Wildmutt's dragon name Raanvolgdok, which can be broken up into, "Raan Volg Dok," meaning animal wild dog. Etymology *Wildmutt's planet and species names are a play on the word, "vulpine," meaning fox. Trivia *Wildmutt was unlocked in The Trial of Alan Nomaly due to Alan's interactions with Darama. In Darama Drama, Darama was confirmed to be the DNA donor for Wildmutt. *Wildmutt was the only alien to debut in The Trial of Alan Nomaly to be named by someone other than Alan, as Jessica technically indirectly named him. This also makes him the first alien to be named by someone else. *Wildmutt, alongside Echo-Echo, is one of the few aliens to have both an Ultimate Form and Enhanced Form. Category:Wildmutt Category:Vulpimancer Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples